Armours
Terran Confederation Armours 'Armoured Flight suit:' EAC: 1 + EL KAC: 2 + EL Maximum DEX bonus: +6, +1 per 10 EL. Armor check penalty: None Speed adjustment: None Upgrade slot: 1 + 1 per 4 EL. Battery slot: 1 Standard upgrades: Forcefield, Deflective reinforcement, Jumpjet/Jetpack Requires: Light armor training A basic reinforced flight suit in use by the Terran Confederation and its allies, used mainly by Starfighter and Walker pilots. Fully pressurized and capable of absorbing a significant amount of G-force, the armoured flight suit becomes like a second skin for most fighter pilots. Not meant for extensive combat, it still provides significant protection in a firefight. 'Hoplite Light combat armor:' EAC: 2 + EL KAC: 2 + EL Maximum DEX bonus: +4, +1 per 5 EL. Armor check penalty: -1, None from EL 10 onward Speed adjustment: None Upgrade slot: 2 + 1 per 5 EL. Battery slot: 2, Mobile Dynamo Standard upgrades: Forcefield, Deflective reinforcement, Infrared sensors, various dampeners. Requires: Light armor training, Datajack (when used without a datajack, Armor penalty becomes -2 and Speed Adjustement is -5ft.) The Hoplite is the evolution of the basic body armor in use by the Confederate Ground Forces. A capable piece of equipment, the Hoplite provides very good protection to its wearer while also providing him with a pressurized environment capable of limited vacuum combat. Constructed of advanced polymers and tungsten-titanium plating, it features plenty of space for internal upgrades and a large internal power supply coupled with an internal dynamo. 'Legionnaire Heavy combat armor:' EAC: 3 + EL KAC: 4 + EL Maximum DEX bonus: '''+2, +1 per 5 EL. '''Armor check penalty: -3, +1 per 10 EL Speed adjustment: -5ft, None at EL 10. Upgrade slot: 3 + 1 per 5 EL. Battery slot: 2, Mobile Dynamo Standard upgrades: Forcefield, Deflective reinforcement, Infrared sensors, various dampeners. Requires: Heavy armor training, Datajack (when used without a datajack, Armor penalty becomes -5 and Speed Adjustement is -10ft.) The Legionnaire is a miracle of technology, a combat armor which is powerful enough to match some of the powered armors of the Protectorate while also being incredibly stylish at the same time. The Terran Confederate Marine wearing his Legionnaire standing on top of a small hill overlooking an enemy encampment is generally seen as the typical recruitment picture for the Confederate Marine Corps. Standard Armor Upgrades Cameoline: A very common type of coating material in use by almost all militaries in the Known Universe, Cameoline is a photoreceptive type of material which covers most ground forces armours. Using a simple light parttern or temperature variation, the Cameoline is activated and changes colour and pattern, allowing a single suit of armour to be able to have any form of camouflage possible or any colour imaginable. The process to activate Cameoline requires 1 minute. After this is done, the suit of armor colour has been altered to fit your needs. A more advanced type of Cameoline, called Active Cameoline, can be used to replace the standard one on an armour. Active Cameoline, once activated, will naturally alter itself to increase camouflage and make the patterns fit whatever is in the background instinctively. While regular Cameoline does not provide any regular bonuses outside of the fact you have regular camouflage pattern, active Cameoline gives a -4 penalty to all Perception rolls to detect the character wearing the suit. Cameoline: EL: 1 Cost: 200 credits Does not require any Upgrade slots. Active Cameoline: EL: 3 Cost: 2200 credits 1 Upgrade slot, All armour types. Powerfield upgrades Shield Deflection Reinforcement: Upgrades any Powerfield, increases required slot by 1. As powerfields became standard issue on most military personnel after the Protectorate Invasion of Terra, further improvements were looked into to reduce the effectiveness of various energy weapons. The same technology in used on warship was converted for use by ground forces, increasing the deflective proporties of a powerfield. The Shield Deflection Reinforcement increases your EAC by an amount determined by its Mark while your Powerfield is active. Shield Hardening Reinforcement: Upgrades any Powerfield, increase required slot by 1. As powerfields became standard issue on most military personnel after the Protectorate Invasion of Terra, further improvements were looked into to have them increase their effectiveness against specific types of energy. Again, technology in use on spaceships throughout the Known Universe was converted for use by any soldier, allowing a Shield to repel additional damage. You gain Resistance against an Energy type (not Kinetic) by an amount determined by the Mark of this device while your Powerfield is active. Shield Regeneration Reinforcement: Upgrades any Powerfield, increase required slot by 1. Powerfields are great tools to increase the protection of soldiers, but they suffer from weakening quickly once they get hit by enemy fire. Boosting the regenerative power of Powerfields is always a possibility, and is seen as a good way to increase the survival rate of troopers. This enhancement increases the Fast Healing rate of powerfields but also increases the amount of energy required to have them recover. Shield Booster: Upgrades any Powerfield, increases required slot by 1. The simplest way to increase the protective power of a powerfield is to simply crank up its power to 11. Shield boosters require a large amount of power to function efficiently, unfortunately. Armour / Augmentation Those armor upgrades can also be taken as Augmentations by a character, but only one of the two, if you have both equipped will take effect at one time. The armor upgrade also counts as an Augmentation as well, so you cannot have an armor upgrade at the same time as an augmentation that affect the same system/ Healing Nanites: Augments Circulatory System Healing nanites is an interior armour enhancement or body augmentation which is popular during longer engagements. A million of miniature robots are stored within pouches in the armour, leaving when their work is required to mend flesh, repair bones or stop massive hemoraghe. While the robots rapidly die when not connected to the power supply of the armour, the healing nanite are self-replicating as well while in their pouches, using nearby trace elements and armour power . The first effect of Healing Nanites is to provide a resistance to necrotic damage as the nanites stop the spread of deadly energy, while the second, more popular effect is that it enhances all forms of healing directed towards the wearer. These effects are based on the Mark of the equipment. Toxin Filters: Augments Circulatory System Toxin filters are built into the armour or can be implanted directly in a body, reducing the overall effect of various poisons, diseases, chemical agents, spore infection and intense radiation. Most toxin filters work by automatically injecting broad spectrum antibiotics, preventing introduction of toxins and even using an external circulatory system once any toxin is detected. Toxin filters gives a straight bonus to your Fortitude saves depending on the Mark of the equipment. Wired Reflexes: Augments Nervous System Wired reflexes is a upgrade module that can mounted in various armours or be directly implanted in a body, replacing and improving the natural reflexes of your body by adding redundant nervous connections and increasing the processing power of the lower brain. People who use wired reflexes are generally viewed as twitchy and unfocused as the acceleration of the nervous system cannot be naturally turned off. Wired Reflexes gives a straight bonus to your Reflex saves depending on the Mark of the equipment. Mood Control Chip: Augments Nervous System A Mood Control Chip is an upgrade module which can be setup in an armour or directly implanted in the brain stem which increases the amount of dopamine, adrenaline and other chemicals generated by your brain and nervous system. People who use Mood Control Chips generally are seen as "totally chill" and relaxed due to the chip only releasing the necessary chemicals when needed. A Mood Control Chip gives a straight bonus to your Will saves depending on the Mark of the equipment. Category:Armors Category:Armor Upgrade